We have utilized synchrotron radiation at SSRL to solve new protein structures such as the SKN-1/DNA complex and lambda exonuclease. In addition, data have been collected on the _-galactosidase and methionine aminopeptidase that has furthered our understanding of structural and functional aspects of these proteins. Future trips to SSRL will be essential for our continuing investigations of interesting problems in structural biology.